Two Hearts Apart
by no-no-hana
Summary: Sakura was able to retrieve Sasuke back from Orochimaru. Little did she know that they'll be separated again.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I hope that you'll like and enjoy my new story. Please review!!

CHAPTER 1:

The peaceful village of Konoha…

It was early morning but people already began to fill the streets. Children ran and excitedly went to Konoha's ninja academy. Ichiraku ramen shop was starting to open and Naruto was already waiting…uh… peacefully. Other high ranking ninjas went in and out of the Hokage's office, reporting and getting their missions. It was peaceful until…

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan!! Wake up, wake up! Hurry!!" Sai cried.

Sai was one of Sakura's best friends. He was also hiding his feelings for Sakura. He thought that it was awkward to fall in love with your best friend. Sakura turned and placed a pillow over her head. Sai kept shaking her. Sakura grumbled but Sai didn't stop waking Sakura. Sakura got irritated and sat up. Sai smiled at her and she stared at him coldly.

"What's all the commotion about?" Sakura asked irritation still on her tone.

Though it hurt Sai so much, Sai finally told Sakura that Tsunade assigned them along with Naruto to retrieve Sasuke back from Orochimaru. If they wouldn't be able to get him back, Tsunade wouldn't assign any missions regarding that concern. Sakura felt both overjoyed and sad. Overjoyed because she would be able to see Sasuke again after a long time and sad because he might not come with them. Sakura pushed Sai out of her room and dressed into her usual red outfit. She tied her hitai-ate around her head like a headband and went out. Sai and Sakura didn't even wonder where Naruto was. They went to Ichiraku ramen shop and grabbed Naruto by his collar even though he hasn't started eating yet. Naruto was whining while being dragged. As they took a step out of Konoha, Sai explained the mission again. Naruto forgot about the ramen issue and felt really energized. They hopped tree to tree and by nightfall, they reached the end of the Fire Country's terrain. Only half a day will it take for them to reach Sound. They found a cave to stay for the night. Naruto went looking for some firewood. Sai noticed Sakura was alone with him and that she has neither smiled nor speak while on their mission. Sai sat beside her and poked her.

"Hey, cheer up. You know that I don't like seeing you out. It makes me sad, too" Sai told her.

"Gomen…I just can't help but think of what Sasuke would look like after all these years and how he would react if he sees me." Sakura said.

"I'm sure that any man will find you pretty if he sees you." Sai muttered.

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

Sai shook his head. Naruto arrived and they all warmed themselves around the fire. They continued on their mission the following day. As they arrived in the terrains of Sound, they've encountered different traps, deadly animals and lots of genjutsus. Naruto was always triggering the genjutsus and traps and made Sakura's and Sai's lives miserable. In the end, they were able to survive the forest and get out of it in one piece. Sakura hit Naruto's head.

"Baka!! Wasn't two years of training with Jiraiya-sama enough for you to learn how to be more careful?" Sakura complained.

Naruto apologized and swore to be better. They arrived at Orochimaru's underground castle. Sakura's and Naruto's hearts were beating fast. Their mission two years ago was the same mission as they have now but the mission last time was a failure. They walked down the staircase and inside the castle. It was dark as usual and candles were the only source of light. Naruto looked hard on the ground so as not to trigger traps anymore. They looked at almost all the doors there but Sasuke wasn't in any one of them. Finally, at the end of the corridor, they saw a door that was different than the others. Naruto swallowed the big lump in his throat and quietly turned the knob. Just as they opened the door, Sasuke slashed Orochimaru's head off. They were shocked. Other than Orochimaru's lifeless body, there were other shinobis swimming in their own pool of blood. Sasuke's kimono…or yukata was soaked with blood. Sasuke smirked and then turned at them. Sakura was frightened.

_Could it be that Sasuke-kun has turned into a cold heartless murderer?_

There was silence between the two parties. They were so damn quiet that they can almost hear themselves breathing. Finally, Sasuke broke the ice.

"You look beautiful as ever, Sakura…" Sasuke complimented.

With tears streaming down her face, Sakura ran toward Sasuke. She hugged him tightly. Sai leaned on one of the door's pillars and stared down at the floor. Naruto began complaining of why Sasuke left Konoha and hurt Sakura.

"Shut up, baka" Sasuke said.

Naruto grew even louder.

"Sasuke-kun… Are you… going back to Konoha with us now that you've killed Orochimaru?" Sakura asked.

"Orochimaru isn't the one that I wanted to kill." Sasuke said.

Sakura's eyes indicated sadness.

_I knew it… he's still going to take revenge on Itachi. I knew that he won't return home…_

Sasuke saw Sakura's eyes. He touched Sakura's face and made her look at him. Sai was outraged.

"Don't worry, I'm returning to Konoha. I've already proven that I can protect the girl that I cherish." Sasuke told Sakura.

Sakura was glad and hugged Sasuke again. Sai rolled his eyes.

"Can we go now?" Sai asked them.

Naruto agreed and they all went on their way back to Konoha. Sai was thinking.

_It really is awkward, falling in love with your best friend. But I can't help it. I get all jealous whenever she talks of Sasuke. And now that we've succeeded in the mission…Grrr…I hate Sasuke_

"Sakura-chan..." Sasuke began.

"Huh? What is it Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Come to think of it…who's that guy?" Sasuke questioned, referring to Sai.

Sakura told Sasuke all about Sai. She told him that he was his best friend and he's the one who replaced Sasuke when he left.

"Oh… but then… what will happen now that I've returned?" Sasuke asked again.

"Sai leaves the team!" Naruto said as if Sai's not listening.

Sakura hit Naruto's head.

"Baka!! Don't say things like that!" she told him.

Naruto apologized. Sai said that it was alright but deep inside he was hurt because he never thought of what would happen to him if Sasuke comes back. He never though of what would happen if he's not by Sakura's side anymore. They arrived at Konoha the following day. Kakashi was at the front gate and immediately saw the team with Sasuke. He congratulated them for bringing Sasuke back. He also told them to go to Tsunade's office to report their mission.

"Good work…"Tsunade said. "I'm still going to deal with Sasuek so you three may leave the room."

The three left. Sakura stayed outside the office.

"Sakura-chan… let's go eat at Ichiraku's!" Naruro invited.

Sakura declined and told him that he'll wait for Sasuke. Naruto sighed and went to Ichiraku alone. Sai was still there, beside Sakura.

"Uh…Sakura-chan…" Sai said.

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

"I…I'll be at my house if you need me…" Sai told her.

Sakura nodded and smiled. Sai left and as soon as he did, Sasuke went out of Tsunade's office. Sakura greeted him. Sasuke smiled. Sakura was surprised.

_He…He smiled? A smile without... hatred?_

"Well, I need to rest. See you tomorrow." Sasuke said.

"Uh… OK…" Sakura stuttered.

Sasuke began walking away when he suddenly remembered something. He returned to Sakura and gave her a peck on the cheek. Sakura blushed. Sasuke went on his way home. Sakura smiled and rushed to Sai's house. Sai was surprised. Sakira told Sai about Sasuke. Sai just smiled as Sakura told the story.

"I'm sure you two will make a perfect couple." Sai said.

Sakura smiled and hugged Sai. She left afterwards. Sai lay on his bed and thought about telling Sakura his true feelings

_But if I tell her… Our friendship will surely not be the same as it is right now…_

Sai sighed. He turned and thought more of Sakura. Sakura on the other side was thinking of Sasuke. She couldn't stop smiling as she thought of their kiss. The following day, Sakura woke up earlier than usual. Sai was on his way on waking Sakura up when he saw Sasuke going towards the direction of Sakura's house. Sai bit her lip and quietly followed Sasuke. Sakura heard a knock. She quickly answered it and thinking that it was Sai, she cried,

"Ha! You don't have to bother waking me up 'coz I already did!"

Sasuke sweatdropped, so did Sakura. Sakura apologized. Sasuke smiled and gave Sakura a bouquet of roses. Sakura thanked Sasuke with a smile and arranged the flowers neatly. Sai was furious at Sasuke and left. Sasuke and Sakura went out since they have no missions to do. They had lunch at a fancy restaurant and then they went to a movie. Next, they went to the amusement park where Sasuke won different stuffed toys for Sakura. And lastly, they went shopping. At sunset, they went to a cliff where the whole Konoha can be seen. They both sat down and Sakura leaned on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sakura-chan…" Sasuke started.

Sakura was all ears. Sasuke got a small case from his pocket and opened it. It revealed a necklace with a cherry blossom as a pendant. Sakura was overjoyed. Sasuke placed the necklace around Sakura's neck.

"It looks good on you…" He complimented.

Sakura blushed.

"Sakura-chan… would you be my girlfriend?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura nodded and hugged Sasuke. Sasuke hugged Sakura back and kissed her lips. Sakura went even redder. Sasuke accompanied Sakura home after they ate dinner.

"Sasuke-kun… daisuki!!" Sakura told Sasuke and gave him a goodnight kiss.

Sasuke smiled then seeing that Sakura has gone inside went on his way home. On his way, he met Sai.

"Is Sakura… your girlfriend?" Sai asked.

Sasuke nodded.

"Then… I should tell you that if you hurt my best friend, you'll certainly regret it. I will kill you…" Sai threatened.

Sasuke smirked.

"I'm not going to hurt Sakura. You have my word as an Uchiha…" Sasuke said and went on his way.

Sai just watched Sasuke leave. He was really jealous of him.

_I shouldn't be jealous…I should just accept that I'm not worthy of Sakura…'_

END OF FIRST CHAPTER

A/N: How's that? Please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

Sakura woke up feeling light and dreamy. She was thinking whether what happened the day before was real or not. But all the stuffs that Sasuke bought for her were there so it seemed pretty realistic. She was dreamily walking around her room, getting her clothes on and seeing herself in front of the mirror. The moment was ruined when Sai suddenly went inside through her window. Sai greeted Sakura a good morning.

"Ne, ne, Sakura-chan… do you want to spend a little time with me?" Sai asked.

"Gomen, Sai. Sasuke-kun and I are going to take a leisurely walk at the cherry blossom place." Sakura said.

Sai whined.

"But it's always Sasuke. Don't you have any time for your best friend?" Sai complained.

"Don't think of it that way, Sai. It's just that Sasuke-kun asked me first." Sakura told him.

Sai pouted and crossed his arms. Sakura teased him.

"Are you… jealous?"

Sai turned red.

"H-huh? W-why would I be?" Sai stuttered.

Sakura laughed.

"I'm just kidding. But no matter what happens, you'll always be like a brother to me." Sakura said.

Sai grew sad but didn't show it. He just gave Sakura his usual fake smile. Sakura said goodbye and then left the house. Sai kicked Sakura's chair in anger and accidentally broke it.

"Oh no… what should I do? Sakura-chan? Are you still there… help?" Sai panicked.

A/N: XD… I just realized that Sai was not like what he is in Shippuden.. but I find it cute!!XD

Sakura went to the cherry blossomy place and saw that Sasuke was already there.

"You're late…" Sasuke told her.

Sakura apologized. Sasuke smiled and gave her a bouquet of roses. After that, they roamed around the place. On the other hand, after fixing Sakura's chair by wrapping the chair with scotch tape, Sai left and passed by Godaime's office. Shizune had spotted him and called him. They went to Godaime's room and Tsunade told him that they would have a mission the following day. Since aOrochimaru was already killed by Sasuke, their mission was to fully eradicate Orochimaru's castle. Sai asked about the members he would be working with.

"Well, since Naruto's off with Jiraiya, again, then the team will consist of you, Sakura and Sasuke." Tsunade said.

Sai nodded and then vanished. He immediately set out to find Sakura. He saw them picnicking in a grassy area near some kind of creek. He approached them and related to them the mission that they will be having the following day. After which, he left the two.

"Sasuke-kun, aren't you… aren't you going to take revenge on your brother?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke shook his head.

"I didn't go to Orochimaru because I wanted to get powerful and kill Itachi after. I went there to get powerful and be able to protect the flower that I cherish. Naruto was always the one protecting you and I felt weak. Besides, I know now the reason behind the Uchiha massacre." Sasuke explained.

Sakura smiled and hugged Sasuke. They packed up after eating and they got ready to for the mission. The following day, the three ninjas set out. They arrived at the Sound, yet again.

"Let's finish this mission quickly. I don't want to stay here long." Sasuke said.

They went inside the castle and searched for any signs of living people. They separated ways and put explosive tags all through put the castle. They met outside and in a matter of seconds, the castle exploded. Seeing that the castle was totally devastated, they began to head back home. But out of the ruins, a shinobi had survived and threw a fuuma shuriken towards Sakura. Sasuke felt the shinobi's presence and got in the way. They were near a cliff, so the impact of the shuriken made Sasuke fall off.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried.

Sai quickly killed the shinobi and ran towards the cliff. Sakura concentrated her chakra on her feet and ran to Sasuke, who fortunately didn't fall off the rocky river below. Sasuke has obtained severe wounds and Sakura healed them.

"Sai, let's bring him back to Konoha quickly. I think he's suffering from internal bleeding." Sakura said.

The two quickly hurried back. Tsunade wasn't doing anything else so she immediately went to Sasuke's aid. Sakura left Sasuke for a while and prepared a room for him to transfer to once he's done in the emergency room. By afternoon, Sasuke was brought in his room in the hospital. Sakura watched Sasuke as he laid in bed, unconscious. Sai appeared.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. He's not the type of a person to give up easily." Sai comforted.

Sakura feebly smiled. Sai stayed there for a while to keep her company. But he left after some time because he was being called by Tsunade. Sakura was feeling drowsy.

"Sakura…" Sasuke muttered in his sleep.

Sakura smiled and stroked Sasuke's hair. She kissed him and slept by his side. After an hour or so, Sasuke hasn't awaken yet so Sakura left him for a moment to buy flowers and fruits. On the way out, she met Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji. Ino greeted Sakura. Sakura smiled and told her where Sasuke is if ever she wants to visit him then she went on her way. Ino went in with Shikamaru and Chouji. Sasuke opened his eyes.

"Sakura? Are you Sakura" Sasuke asked as soon as he saw Ino.

Ino was going to say no but evil struck her mind.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun?" Ino answered.

Chouji and Shikamaru were both surprised and startled.

"Ino?" Shikamaru said.

Ino gave him a look and literally dragged both of them out. As soon as they were out, Ino rushed to Sasuke's side.

"Sasuke-kun… does it still hurt?" Ino asked.

Sasuke shook his head. Meanwhile, on the other side if the door…

"How troublesome… what the hell is Ino trying to do?" Shikamaru said.

Chouji just shrugged and opened a bag of chips. They both saw Sakura and tried to stop her.

"Matte, Sakura. You won't be pleased with what you'll see inside…" Shikamaru warned.

Sakura didn't listen to them and went inside. She was suddenly stopped by the scene she saw. She saw Sasuke and Ino kissing. She dropped the fruits and the flowers and just stared at them with wide eyes.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said.

Sasuke look at Sakura in confusion.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura's heart shattered in a million pieces. She felt tears on her eyes but she tried so hard not to cry.

"I… I'm Sakura. Don't you remember?" Sakura said, her lips trembling.

"You're not Sakura…" Sasuke said coldly.

Ino smirked. Sakura didn't know what to say. With tears flowing down her face, she ran outside.

"Sakura-chan…" Chouji said but Sakura just ran past him.

_Doushite? Why did Sasuke act like that? Why?!_

Sai saw Sakura run outside the hospital. He chased her and caught up with her.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Sai asked.

"Sasuke-kun wa… Sasuke-kun wa…" Sakura tried to say but broke in tears.

Sai comforted her by giving her a hug. Sakura cried her eyes out. Shikamaru and Chouji went out of the hospital, too and related what happened. Sai was furious at Ino. He began to walk to Sasuke's room but Sakura stopped him.

"Why are you stopping me? Are you going to let Ino get Sasuke from you?" Sai asked.

Sai looked at Sakura's sad and swollen orbs. He sighed.

"At least let me watch over you tonight…" Sai said.

Sakura smiled feebly. They both went to Sakura's house. Sakura got cold compress and placed them over her swollen eyes. Sai prepared some snacks. Sakura thanked Sai for everything he has done for her.

"Hey, what are friend for? Now cheer up and eat. You've been watching Sasuke overnight and haven't had the chance to eat." Sai said.

Sakura shook her head and told Sai that she wasn't hungry at all.

"Are you planning to have ulcer or what?" Sai asked.

Sai insisted Sakura on eating and Sakura got pissed off so she finally ate. Sai smiled. Sakura rested after eating. She slept by the couch. Sai placed a blanket over her body. He watched her sleep soundly and after a couple of minutes, went out.

"I just have some unfinished business to attend to…" Sai whispered.

Sai went out to find Sasuke. He saw Sasuke walking towards his house. Sai called him.

"What do you want from me?" Sasuke asked.

"How could you hurt Sakura? She has loved you truly and what did you do to her?!" Sai told him.

"I'm not hurting Sakura and I know that she loves me…"

"Dammit! She's not Sakura… she's Ino taking advantage of you because you have a freakin' amnesia!

"Shut up already! She _is _Sakura!"

Sai got really pissed off and after a couple more of curses; he hit Sasuke, being unable to control the fury. Sasuke got pissed, too and hit Sai back. Ino saw the two and stopped them.

"Sasuke-kun, stop it! Don't waste your time on this low level ninja…" Ino criticized.

_Fuck you… I'm a fuckin' ANBU… you're just a worthless piece of shit, bitch…_

Sai was really, really angry. If Ino wasn't a girl, he would've already hit her. Ino and Sasuke walked away. Sai returned to Sakura's house and saw that Sakura was awake already. She asked where Sai had been.

"Out there, getting some fresh air…" Sai lied.

Sakura glared at him and noticed the bruise on Sai's cheek. She stood up and got an ice pack and placed it hardly on Sai's cheek. Sai cried in pain.

"Baka… you talked to Sasuke and didn't believe you… You got pissed off and hit Sasuke and he hit you back…" Sakura said.

"Wow! How did you know?" Sai asked sarcastically.

Sakura pressed the ice pack harder on Sai's bruise. Sai cried in pain again. Sakura grinned. The next morning, Sai woke up and woke Sakura. Sai slept at Sakura's house and nothing happened during nighttime okay?! n.n They both went to Tsunade's office to check if they have a mission. Tsunade ran out of missions to give so Sakura and Sai just left. They met Sasuke and Ino as they got out.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura began but Ino cut her off.

"Sasuke-kun! Let's go to the cherry blossom place again!" Ino said and dragged Sasuke.

Sakura felt like crying once more. Sai rubbed her shoulders for comfort.

"A little bit more and I wouldn't know what to do… I don't know what I'd do without Sasuke…I hate myself." Sakura said.

Sai hugged Sakura.

"Don't say anything like that… I'm sure that Sasuke will remember you after a couple of days…" Sai said.

But Sai was wrong. It didn't take Sasuke days to remember Sakura. It has been three months since the accident and Sasuke hasn't got the slightest idea of who Sakura is.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 2

A/N: hehe.. I hope you guys like it!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here comes the last chapter… mou.. hope you'll like the ending.. I know it's nonsense.. XDD

I don't own Naruto.. Masashi Kishimoto does.. but I really wish that I do.. if I did.. sasuke and sakura would be together forever..XDD

* * *

CHAPTER 3:

Sakura was alone in the training grounds. She was thinking about everything that had happened in the past few months.

_Why do we have to kill Orochimaru in the first place? If it weren't for the stupid goddamn mission then Sasuke wouldn't have lost his memory. If it weren't for the mission then he would be here by my side… not Ino's.__ I hate myself… I'm so weak and pathetic…_

Sakura stood up. She went straight to Tsunade's office.

"NANI?! NO!! I won't let you leave Konoha!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"But my goal in life is to cure people. Otherwise, why did I become a medic in the first place?" Sakura lied.

Tsunade sat on her chair. She knew that Sakura was lying. She knew that she's leaving Konoha to avoid being hurt… to escape from all the pain.

"But you're my best apprentice ever!" Tsunade said.

Shizune cleared her throat.

"…You're my best apprentice next to Shizune…" Tsunade said.

But Sakura still insisted. She thought that leaving Konoha would be the best solution to avoid heart aches. Tsunade still didn't allow her to leave. They had an argument about it.

"Let's just decide this way. We play paper, scissor, and rock. If I win, I leave Konoha. And if you win, I'll stay and pay you a thousand yen" Sakura said.

She knew that Tsunade wouldn't decline her suggestion. She likes gambling anyway. Tsunade agreed. They began playing. Tsunade lost after three rounds.

"Tsunade-sama really sucks in gambling… You should quit gambling to save money and to be able to pay your debts." Shizune said.

Tsunade banged her hands on the table in frustration. She stared at Sakura and saw that she was very determined to leave and nobody can stop her. Tsunade sighed and finally permitted her to go. Sakura smiled at Tsunade then gave her a hug. She left the office and went home to pack the things she's gonna need. After fixing everything, she took a last look at her room and saw their team's photo back when they were still genins. She went closer to the picture and stared at it. She saw the necklace that Sasuke has given her beside the frame. She argued with herself, whether she'll bring it or not and in the end, she decided to bring it. She wore it around her neck. She then went to the gate of Konoha.

"Sakura!!" Sai called out.

Sakura turned around and saw her best friend.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sai asked.

"I'm leaving Konoha…"

"Dammit.. you can't leave"

"Tsunade- shisou already allowed me."

"You can't just leave because he's forgotten you…"

Sakura turned silent. She turned back again and took a step closer to the gate.

"Sakura… you're so selfish! To think that I've loved you…" Sai said.

Sakura was surprised of what she heard from Sai.

"Yes. I've always loved you, since the day I was assigned to your team. It was love at first sight. I admired you. I endured all the pain you're inflicting me. It's always Sasuke this and Sasuke that. Sakura, pleases don't leave. I don't know what I'll do when you leave. Please stay." Sai pleaded.

Sakura approached Sai and hugged him.

"I'm sorry but I can't return the love you're giving me. I don't deserve it. Thanks anyway Sai. You've always been a good friend to me." Sakura whispered and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Sakura suddenly vanished. Sai sadly went home. He thought of something to make Sakura return to Konoha. After a couple of minutes, he had an idea. He went out and searched for Sasuke. He spotted him on the training grounds.

"Sasuke… do you still remember the necklace you've given Sakura? The necklace with the cherry blossom pendant." Sai asked.

"Yeah, I remember that. Speaking of which… Sakura's not wearing it." Sasuke said.

"Why don't you go check it?" Sai suggested.

Sasuke agreed. He went to Ino's flower shop. On the way, he felt his head hurt. He leaned on a wall and winced in pain. Memories of Sakura came flashing in his mind. He recovered from the head ache and continued on his way to Ino.

"Ne, Sakura… where's the ring I've given you?" Sasuke asked.

_Shit… what ring? I've totally missed that part__…. _ Ino thought

"It's... It's at home, in my bedroom. You know.. it might fall while I'm working her." Ino lied.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked.

Ino nodded. Sasuke smirked.

"Then you're not Sakura. I clearly remember that it was a necklace I've given her, not a ring." Sasuke said.

Sasuke ran out of Ino's flowershop and went out to fond Sakura. Sasuke looked in the training ground, the academy, and the place where the blue prism is. As he was going to Sakura's house, Sai called him. He asked of Sasuke now remembers Sakura. Sasuke nodded.

"Then you should know that Sakura left Konoha hours ago. She got tired of waiting for your memory to come back." Sai said.

Sasuke cursed and immediately went to Tsunade's office. He asked if he could have a mission regarding Sakura. Tsunade disagreed.

"Sakura's not a missing-nin. She left Konoha woth my permission." Tsunade said.

"Demo!" Sasuke protested.

Tsunade banged her hands on top of her desk and looked at Sasuke coldly. Sasuke stared back then stormed off.

_Fuck… I hate myself. I'm so STUPID! I've really broken Sakura's heart. Damn it all. Why the hell did she leave Konoha?! She's waited two years for my return; can't she wait even for a few more months until I regain my memory? Damn Sasuke… can you hear what you're saying? It's __my entire__ fault. _

Sasuke went to the place where he once left Sakura unconscious. He sat on one of the benches and kept on blaming himself. Sai and Naruto appeared. Naruto greeted him in his usual cheerful and annoying way. Sasuke just stared at him.

"Oh yeah, Sasuke, do you still remember your promise that you'll never break Sakura's heart and its consequence once you hurt her?"Sai asked.

"Of course… but I'm really sorr-" Sasuke said but he wasn't able to finish because Sai already hit him.

"What's that for?!" Both Sasuke and Naruto exclaimed.

"I told you that I'll kill you…" Sai said.

Sasuke turned silent.

"Alright, alright… it's my entire fault. I'll bring her back" Sasuke said.

On the other side of the Fire Country…

Sakura was in a small town never been heard of. She was healing all the sick people.

"Arigatou, nee-chan" a kid said.

Sakura smiled at her. She felt a tug on her skirt.

"Nee-chan, nee-chan, you're so cute. Can I be your boyfriend?"

Sakura laughed and messed the child's hair.

"You're too young. And besides… besides…" Sakura stuttered.

"Besides?" they all asked.

Sakura shook her head. She sat by a corner and watched the children play. She remembered Sasuke. She missed him a lot. She can't help but ask herself if leaving Konoha was the right thing to do.

_I wonder if Sasuke remembers me now. Probably not. __God, I miss him so so much.._

She looked at the cloudless sky as Sasuke looked up at the sky in Konoha. He also misses Sakura. Without her, his life was incomplete. His mornings would be very gloomy because she won't hear her voice anymore. It was like a part of him had been taken away.

Several months have passes and still, Sakura hasn't returned to Konoha. Sasuke grew restless and slowly went back to his usual stoic, cold and icy self.

_Dammit… why won't you come back? Can't you understand that I will not be able to withstand tomorrow without you? _

Ino was passing by and saw Sasuke outside his house. She asked him if she could have another chance.

"You don't understand Ino. There never was a 'we'. You've just taken advantage of me. Leave my sight…." Sasuke coldly said.

Two hearts apart. Both wanting to be with each other again but time and fate won't let it happen. Sasuke has been promoted successfully as an ANBU and during the process; no other girl had the capability to open Sasuke's heart. It was still Sakura he's waiting for to melt his anger and hate. Sakura hasn't returned yet but news say that she was spotted somewhere in the Wind Country. She had many suitors from the different places she's been to but all of them were rejected. It was still Sasuke in her heart.

Sasuke had a free time and asked Tsunade if he could search for Sakura again. Tsunade allows him and Sasuke quickly took off. But will fate finally allow them to meet and restore their love once again?

**END OF STORY**

A/N: Two hearts apart is finished! Please read and review!! I might make a sequel to that if I received many many good comments.. XDD


End file.
